


Tiring Out An Insomniac

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Light wants to sleep, but being chained to an insomniac doesn’t make it easy.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Tiring Out An Insomniac

“I want to go to sleep, are you almost finished?” Light asked, exhausted and annoyed. Being handcuffed to a work-obsessed insomniac was proving to be quite tiring. But L did not answer him, only continued to type away at his laptop, curled up in his chair.

“Ryuzaki, are you done yet?” Light repeated, and he was ignored again. He reached over and poked the detective in the side, accompanied by a loud, “Ryuzaki!” 

But the reaction he got was not the one he expected. Instead of a simple turn, a small jump even…L had squealed and nearly fallen out of his chair. He looked at Light with wide eyes, face turning pink. 

“Excuse me, I was zoned out. You were saying?” L said, trying to brush what had happened off. Light eyed the other young man curiously. He might have caught him off guard but his reaction was more than being startled it was almost like…

And then it clicked. “Ryuzaki, are you ticklish?” Light asked, barely being able to contain his grin. L, the world’s greatest detective, was ticklish? 

“Of course not.” L replied, turning back to his computer. Now that he knew Light was going to tickle him, he could probably control himself. Light scooted closer to him in his desk chair. He wasn’t very tired anymore. He began to poke at the detective’s sides. L stiffened beneath his touch but otherwise had no reaction, concentrated on blocking out the feeling of the tortuous touches. He continued to poke and prod at his torso, and still, the detective had only twitched a bit at his touches. 

“You can’t keep it in forever!” Light exclaimed, reaching over to try and tickle the other’s feet. L saw where his hands were going and grabbed his wrist, pushing them both onto the floor. “Ow, what the hell, Ryuzaki?” L did not reply, but he sat on the brunette’s legs, thinking for a moment. 

“You were annoying me and I thought I should return the favor," he replied. “So, Light, tell me. Are you ticklish?” 

“Of course not!” Light said, too quickly, too defensively. L smirked slightly. He reached out his hands and began to lightly poke at his only friend’s sides. Light immediately burst into giggles, he couldn’t help it! He was cursed with being too damn ticklish, and he was going to fucking kill L for this! (On top of the other reasons.) 

“You lied to me, Light. Whilst lying is such a Kira-like thing to do, I doubt somebody who claims to be a god would be giggling like a child at a few pokes, don’t you agree?” Light ignored his comments, trying to focus on holding in his laughter. It was pointless though, as L’s pale fingers danced around his stomach his giggles got louder and he squirmed. L looked so scrawny but he was surprisingly very strong, and Light was practically immobile beneath him. L paused, thinking of where he should tickle the younger boy next. He brought his fingers down to his ribs and scratched at them through the thin fabric of his shirt. Light practically squealed, wiggling beneath him. 

“R-Ryuzaki!” He choked out. “Stop!” L smiled slightly, something rare for him. 

“I’d really rather not. This is quite entertaining.”

Light shrieked when the detective squeezed his hips, nearly bucking him off. In a moment of desperation, he managed to reach up and squeeze the other man’s sides, causing him to squeal and lose his balance. He fell sideways, trying to move away from the brunette who jumped towards him, hands finding his sides and tickling them harshly, and he burst into laughter.

Light couldn’t help but smile. This was the first time he had ever seen L actually laugh before, and it was quite adorable.

Not that Light thought he was adorable. Nope, not at all. 

“Light! S-stop it!” L demanded although it didn’t sound too threatening through the bubbly laughter that poured from his lips. 

“If you promise to stop working for tonight so we can go to sleep,” Light replied, digging his fingers into the detective’s ribs, “then I’ll stop.” 

“Fine, fine! We can go to sleep, just stop!” he choked out, squirming around beneath him.

The honor student crossed his arms over his chest, smirking.

He got off of L’s hips, sitting beside him as he caught his breath. After a moment, he stood wordlessly, and they walked up to the bedroom, falling asleep beside each other. Although, the chain on their wrist wasn’t the reason for the shared bed tonight.

After all, the chain was long enough for them to sleep apart, but L was curled up against Light’s chest, fast asleep, and the brunette’s eyes quickly fluttered shut as well.

Tickling was really tiring.


End file.
